Interlude
by Flames101
Summary: Complete. After the events of Divided We Fall. Epilogue's up. What does Shayera's life look like in the future? FlashShayera. PleaseR&R! Epilogue is new!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, here's a new tiny little story from me. I have ideas for it to continue, but let me know if you think I should or not. Anyways this takes place in the episode Divided we Fall, which has aired in Canada not the US yet. So there are probably spoilers. It takes place between the part where we see Flash is all right and Superman's speech. I hope you like. Please Review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Interlude:**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shayera asked as she walked into Flash's med bay room in the watchtower.

She closed the door behind her and Flash took off his mask before answering.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," he chuckled and she smiled affectionately at him. "You know I think I've been looked at by every single doctor we have in the league and they all say the same thing."

Shayera moved over to stand by his bed. "What's that?" she asked.

"To never, _ever_, go that fast again," Flash announced, and they shared a little laugh.

Falling quiet, Shayera placed a hand on his cheek. "I can't believe you were ready to leave us."

Flash covered her hand with his own. "That force, that speed force, it really was beautiful. But when I heard your voice calling me back, I knew there was something, someone, more beautiful here that I couldn't leave."

It had been a long time since anyone had made her blush, it wasn't often, but now was one of those times.

"Flash, I-" she began.

"That and I couldn't possibly exist without Bob's double deluxe pepperoni pizza down in central city," he joked, flashing her his trademark grin.

She laughed at his joke for a second and then sighed. "Wally, don't ever scare us like that again."

"Not to mention scare myself ever again," he told her.

Shayera smiled and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. When Flash moved his head so that their lips met and he kissed her, she did not protest at all. She only kissed him back.

But when his arms went around her to pull her closer, she pushed him away.

"Flash we can't, I can't- I've got to go," she quickly said.

Flash watched her as she swiftly fled his room.

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you liked. Please review. I have an idea for another chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll post. If I do the rating may go up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, here's chapter 2. Hope you like. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 2:**

Shayera was uncomfortable. No, it wasn't because about a thousand or more people were standing in front of the stage she was on, staring at her and listening to Superman's speech. It was because of the person standing on her right.

She was so aware of Flash's presence that he couldn't take a breath without her knowing about it. Every slight movement he made she knew. His hand was so close to hers that if she moved it an inch they'd touch.

'Ok, focus Shayera. What is Superman saying? No more weapon, no more watchtower, uh huh, blah, blah, blah,' she thought. 'I've heard it before. Now hurry up so I can get away from Flash.'

She didn't want to think of Flash this way. He was always her good friend, always there for her. Even after the whole Thanagarian invasion. Besides she was in love with John, the person standing next to Flash, who was now giving her weird looks. He could always tell when she was anxious or nervous.

Shayera had been avoiding Flash ever since her little visit to him two days ago. If Flash noticed he didn't comment on it. And Shayera hoped her luck would continue.

"This is the end," Superman finished.

'Yes!' Shayera thought. 'Ok, exit stage slowly, once down make a run for it.'

They were so close, if only Green Arrow had kept his mouth shut.

"So that's it," Green Arrow began.

A few minutes later, Superman was speaking again and Shayera stood there looking miserable again.

'How come Batman got to go?' she whined to herself.

* * *

Finally after a good half an hour later, after Superman had laid out all the terms and conditions for there staying in business they were allowed to go.

They filed off the stage and just as she was about to take off and fly away, the one person she didn't feel like talking to stopped her.

"Hey Shayera," Flash greeted. They hadn't even had a chance to talk before Superman's announcement.

"Hi Flash," she said quickly. "Sorry but I've got to go. I'm in a hurry."

She turned to leave again.

"You wouldn't be avoiding me now, would you?" he asked, his tone amused, as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her reply.

"No," she said a little too quickly. "Why would you say that? I've just been busy. In fact I have a very important errand to attend to right at this very moment."

"Really? What do you have to do?" he asked. If his mask weren't on, she would clearly see that one of his eyebrows was raised, questioning.

"I have to go to the dry cleaners," she said lamely.

"The dry cleaners? It's nice to know that even superheroes have to do their own laundry," he replied. "Can you wait a second, I just wanted to talk quickly?"

He looked entirely too serious now. And that was definitely not a good sign, in Flash's case. This made Shayera feel even more panicked. She had to get out of there.

"You know Flash, this isn't-" she started.

"Are you two all right?" a voice interrupted her.

Both Shayera and Flash turned to see John approaching them.

'Oh crap,' was Shayera's immediate thought.

"We're fine GL, I was just trying to have a chat with Shayera here," Flash answered.

"Yes, but I have to go," Shayera insisted.

"To do your dry cleaning, but I think what I have to say is more important than your clothes," Flash said, sounding, to Shayera's amazement, a little irritated.

"I think what you have to say can wait," she answered stubbornly.

"No it can't, in fact I'll just come out and say it right now," Flash said smugly.

Shayera took a look at John's confused face and said loudly, "No!" and then looking a little embarrassed added, "I mean, I'll talk to you later. I promise."

"All right. But I'm holding you to that," Flash relented.

She let out a relieved sigh. "Bye guys, I'll see you later."

And quickly she flew off.

* * *

"Ok, would you mind telling me what that was about?" John asked, totally confused by Shayera's out of character behavior.

"Nothing, really, we just need to talk about something," Flash answered vaguely. He was completely aware that John was still in love with Shayera. And that's why he suddenly felt very guilty.

"Nothing, did you see how she was acting. She was ready to bolt out of here the minute Superman was finished his speech. I've never seen her so jumpy before. Do you know what's wrong?" John asked concernedly.

"Maybe," Flash answered. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Tell me," John insisted.

"Sorry I've got to go," Flash said quickly. And then zoomed away, leaving an angry and confused Green Lantern behind.

* * *

Well that's it.

I hope you liked it. I'm thinking it'll be a couple more chapters and then it's finished.

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi, here's the next chapter. I hope you like. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 3:**

"Will you hand me those pliers please?"

"Sure Shayera, here you go," John answered, passing over the said pliers.

"I can't believe we're not going to be up here anymore," Shayera commented from underneath a computer.

"I know, but Superman was right, it would be much better for us and everyone else if we're down there with the people we're supposed to protect," John said.

Shayera pulled herself from out beneath the computer. "Yeah but the watchtower always felt like home," she said, and then she shook her head as if she couldn't believe she was being so sentimental. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

She stood up and started to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around. "John…"

"We can make a new home…together," John said, sounding very hopeful.

"John I—" Shayera started.

"Hey you two, what's up?" a familiar voice came from behind them. Flash looked from John's annoyed face to Shayera's confused one. "Did I just interrupt something?"

Shayera turned to stare at Flash, rather Wally since he wasn't in uniform, staring at them. Shayera almost groaned out loud. Even though his tone sounded amused she could tell that he really wasn't.

John turned a suspicious look on Flash. "Actually yeah you did."

Flash turned to Shayera and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning if this were true. She winced at the accusing expression on his face.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a few minutes. It's like really important, ok? Bye," Flash said quickly as he picked up Shayera and zoomed out of the room, leaving a disgruntled looking Green Lantern behind.

The minute Flash put her down, she swayed a bit. He reached an arm out to steady her but she shrugged it off quickly. Shayera took in her surroundings and realized she didn't know where she was.

"Flash! Why the hell did you do that? I was talking to John…and where the hell am I?" she said shouting at him.

"My room," he shrugged and stated simply.

"Your room?" she choked out. She turned around and finally noticed his bed against the far wall, the dresser with some of the drawers lying open. And if she wasn't mistaken, some of his white underwear hanging out of those open drawers. She'd seen John's underwear drawer before, but somehow seeing Flash's made her blush. She made herself look away quickly.

"As I was saying, I was having a very important conversation with John." She added a glare for good measure.

"Yeah, I saw," and then mumbled to himself, "Glad I interrupted that."

"What?" Shayera exclaimed.

"Nothing. Look you promised to talk to me two days ago and you've still been avoiding me," he stated.

Shayera looked away from him, crossing her arms and staring at the floor past him, she couldn't stand the hurt look on his face.

"I said I'd talk later, I just didn't specify when later was," she argued.

"Yeah, well I think if you had it your way, later would be the next time I try what I did with Luthor again. And you know that's going to be like never," he said amusedly. She looked up quickly to see the hurt expression replaced with sad smile.

"Not true," she denied stubbornly, staring back at the ground.

She heard his footsteps approach her, she could see his feet in front of her, but she didn't want to look up.

The next thing she knew, his hand was on her bare shoulder, his other hand tilted her face upwards. Her green eyed gaze met his and his breath was taken away by how intense her stare was.

"Look I just wanted to talk about the other day. I need to know where we stand, that's all. Because…I liked that kiss, I liked it a little too much," he explained, a grin suddenly on his face.

Staring into his eyes, seeing his grin she had to smile back. "Wally, I…I liked it too, but-"

He cut her off. "Good I've been hoping you'd say that." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms behind her. He didn't hesitate in bringing his lips down to touch hers. She was so caught off guard that she didn't protest at all when his lips brushed against hers.

His kiss was slow and tentative at first, brushing her lips once, twice hoping she wouldn't reject him. When she finally came to her senses she realized she enjoyed his touch a little too much. She didn't want him to stop.

Flash was ecstatic when she started to kiss him back. Her acceptance made Flash bolder, his arms roamed her body and she whimpered quietly when his tongue grazed her lips hoping for entry. She let him in eagerly and the kiss deepened, his mouth burning on hers.

Shayera vaguely realized that they were moving, she didn't know where to, but it came as quite a surprise when Flash lowered her down onto his bed. She knew she should protest, say something, anything. But the words just wouldn't come.

He pulled her even closer, his arm snaked under her shirt and rested at the small of her back, his warm hand on her even hotter skin shocked her and she gasped outright.

It took a couple of knocks on the door for them to finally realize that someone was outside the room, waiting to be let in.

"Flash…someone's outside," she breathed out.

He rested his forehead against hers breathing harshly, hoping for his breath to go back to normal.

Shayera stood up quickly hoping to compose herself before the person was let in. Flash reluctantly stood up as well, took a deep breath and headed for the door.

As soon as the door was opened, John started to talk instantly. "Flash we need to talk…you can't just take a person away when they're in the middle of a conversation. Now where's Shay—" looking past Flash, he saw her standing in the background avoiding his gaze. "Shayera? What are you guys doing in here?"

* * *

That's it for now. I hope to update soon. Thanks for the awesome reviews! And keep them coming, please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry about the very long wait. I've been busy but I thought I should update before I start school on Monday. So here you go. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 4:**

Shayera couldn't help herself, her situation had now gotten worse and she allowed herself to groan out loud at her sheer bad luck. She should have known John wouldn't stand around waiting for her to come back. Oh and he'd found her, found her in the midst of her little make-out session with Flash, John's really good friend.

She groaned again under both John's and Wally's stares.

"Shayera?" John tried again.

"John, I'm…umm…argh! Not now! I'm too confused and I don't know what to do," she exclaimed suddenly and stomped out of the room, leaving both men thoroughly startled.

John blinked a couple of times and then turned his startled look on Flash. "What did you do?" John demanded.

"What did _I_ do?" Flash shot back incredulously. "You're the one who came stomping in here interrupting us."

"Hey, I was just returning the favor buddy. Shayera and I were having a very important conversation when you barged in and whisked her away," John replied, starting to get angry.

"Yeah I heard part of it. How can you make promises to Shayera when you still have Vixen hanging around?" Flash exclaimed. "And furthermore you did your fair share of interrupting. You interrupted a very important moment between Shayera and me."

"What's going on?" John asked suspiciously. "Why all of the sudden are you after time alone with Shayera?"

Flash looked taken aback by the question momentarily, suddenly realizing that Shayera wouldn't be too happy if he spilled the beans on their situation.

"No reason," Flash answered quickly and a bit unconvincingly.

John shot him a suspicious glare. "Look Wally, I'm not in the mood for your games right now. What is she confused about? What doesn't she know to do?"

"You're going to have to ask her those questions," Flash answered coldly, offended by John's accusation of playing games.

John sighed and his hard stare melted off his face. "I'm sorry Wally; I didn't mean to imply that you did something wrong. It's just that I still love her and this past month has made me realize that I really can't live without her."

Flash stared incredulously at John, firstly because he couldn't believe John was talking to him about feelings, and secondly because of what he just admitted. He couldn't say anything to that.

When Flash didn't speak John continued, "Well I'm going to get some sleep, good night."

John walked out of the room with Flash staring after him wondering what the hell he was doing.

* * *

"Oh man, what the hell am I doing?" Shayera asked herself.

Head in her hands, sitting on the edge of her bed, she'd been sitting there since she'd fled Flash's room.

Just thinking about Flash, or worse Flash's room made her groan out loud. And of all the people to interrupt them, it had to be John didn't it? It's like fate was out to get her.

She loved John, really she did. So why for the past few days was it Wally's face that she kissed in her dreams? What exactly did she feel for Wally? She didn't know.

He was attractive, no doubt about it. With his good looks and his killer sense of humor and personality, a girl was hard put not to lust after a guy like him. But the problem was Shayera didn't think it was all lust she was feeling. And that fact alone scared her.

All this brought her back to her original question, "Just what the hell am I doing?" This question had no answer and neither could she really answer her next question, "What the hell am I going to do?"

And that's when her bright idea hit. "I'll just ignore and avoid both of them and hope for the best."

But all three of them being founding members of the Justice League, she would have to see them a lot for the next few months while they organized a new league, so her bright idea was out like a light.

"Ok, so I'll just make sure I'm never alone with either of them," she told herself. And cheering up quite a bit, she added, "Yep that's it."

At that moment she didn't know how hard that would actually be.

* * *

Well that's it. I'm really working on trying to make the chapters longer. I hope to update soon.

Thanks for the awesome reviews! They're really great. Please keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hi. Sorry again for the long wait, I've been busy in school. I'm on break now and I've got a somewhat long chapter for you. So I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 5:**

Shayera walked into the cafeteria with her tray of food. It had been three days since her proclamation to stay away from both John and Wally. And so far it had worked. On the other hand she had now made friends with a lot of other Justice League members. Every time she'd see either one of them approaching her she'd find someone to talk to. Each time she clearly noticed the frustrated look on both men's faces.

She couldn't help it, she wasn't known for her stellar problem solving skills; if she had a problem she bashed somebody's face in. That's it. She couldn't do that to either of them, even if she felt like it sometimes. So this was the next best thing.

Shayera looked around the cafeteria. It was deserted. Shayera realized that eating at 10:00pm just might cause that. She was so busy today; helping installing some of the old watch tower equipment at their new base that it was just now that she had a free moment.

She briefly thought that if no one was around that meant she couldn't hide if Wally or John showed up. But then another thought replaced that, if no one was eating now why would they show up. So she picked a table and sat down to eat her meal.

'So far so good,' she thought, after she was half way through her dinner.

And she was almost in the clear when she heard the cafeteria doors swoosh open. Quickly Shayera ducked under the table, the thought that she was being completely insane flashed briefly through her mind. Whoever it was would definitely find her hiding under the table.

"Boo," a voice said.

"Ah!" Shayera yelled out, banging her head on the table before coming up to see a laughing Flash out of uniform. She glared furiously at him. "Thanks a lot. What are you trying to do, kill me?" she asked angrily, rubbing at the smarting spot on the back of her head.

Flash stopped laughing and approached her from behind; he placed his hands on either of her bare shoulders, caressing each. "I'm sorry Shayera. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. But I can make it better," his voice was both apologetic and sensual at the same time. It melted the glare off her face, a long with his touch. And when she felt his fingers running through her hair and the soft touch of his lips on the hurting spot, she was too far gone to remember that she was supposed to be avoiding him like the plague.

She allowed him to pull her up so that he encircled her in his arms from behind. He pulled her hair back from one shoulder and nuzzled her neck with his mouth, so that her head tipped to one side. When he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, up her jaw line and back down again, she savored the feeling.

All this happened in a mere minute. That's all it took for her to lose herself. She had to stop it before she did something stupid like demand he kiss her.

Quickly she pulled his arms from around her and pushed him back, as she leaned forward on the table to catch her breath. "Wally, no!" she breathed out.

He didn't say anything. She stood up straight and turned around to try to gauge his reaction. It wasn't a good one. He looked confused and hurt at the same time.

"Wally we can't," she pleaded, desperate for him to understand why, even when she really didn't understand either.

"Why?" he asked, his voice full of in kept emotion.

"Because…Because I love John," she threw out.

Wally's face hardened. "You love John…you love John. Does he love you? He moved on when you left. He has a girlfriend, who he hasn't dumped since you came back," he reminded her, his voice cold. "So tell me does he really still love you?"

"Shut up," Shayera yelled, hurt that he had said the exact same things she'd been thinking, hurt that the answer to his question might be no. "Just leave me alone." She turned around to leave. But Wally's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What if I told you that I love you, would that make a difference? Would that change your mind?" his voiced was completely sincere sounding, all signs of coldness gone.

Shayera turned around quickly. "What!"

"I'm in love with you Shayera," Wally announced, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. "And if you want to go around avoiding me still, it's not going to change that. I'm still going to love you."

Shayera suddenly felt dizzy. She wasn't accustomed to fainting like a girly-girl in stressful situations, but it looked like there was a first time for everything. "I - - I'm- I'-" she tried to speak.

"Say anything, but you love him," Wally told her.

She looked into his pleading eyes. He wanted to hear her say the words back to him, but Shayera didn't know if she could. If she even felt that way about him.

"Wally, I need sometime to think," she finally said.

Wally resolutely nodded. "I understand." And he watched her leave the room.

* * *

John walked down the corridors of the new headquarters of the Justice League. He'd been thinking a lot lately about what he'd said to Shayera those three long days ago. About making a home together. He desperately wanted that. He loved her. He just had one thing to do before he could start to make that dream happen.

Coming to stop in front of a door he gently knocked and waited for it to open.

"John, hi. I wasn't expecting you tonight," Vixen greeted happily, throwing her arms around him. "Come in, come in."

"Listen Mari, I can't," he replied, pulling back from the embrace.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not liking the finality in his tone.

He didn't say anything, just continued standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Mari exclaimed, realization finally dawning on her. "Oh I see. She finally got to you, didn't she? You figured out she's really the one you want to be with."

"Mari, it's not like that," he argued.

"No, it's exactly like that," she replied. He didn't say anything. "Well this certainly is a first, a guy dumping me."

She sounded surprised, and somehow that made it a little easier for John.

"I'm sorry Mari. I really do care about you," he told her.

"But it wasn't enough, was it," she stated, and then she put her arms around his neck. "I suppose I should give you something to remember me by."

"What?" John asked, just before she pulled him down for one last passionate kiss.

* * *

Shayera walked slowly to her room. She had no clue what to do. Flash's voice kept replaying in her mind over and over again. "I'm in love with you Shayera. I'm in love with you Shayera…" She didn't know how she felt. But she did know that if she let herself, she would probably fall in love with him too. He was kind, gentle, funny, handsome, everything she ever wanted. But John was those things too.

"Does he love you?" Those words haunted her too. She still loved John. She knew that his promise of making a home together appealed to her. They were a lot a like but completely different at that same time. They both had a great sense of justice. They both wanted fairness in the world. But where she was willing to bash her way to get it, he was more ready to talk first. They really were two different people. But then so was she and Flash. That argument wasn't getting her anywhere.

It wasn't until she turned the corner and saw John standing there with his arms around Vixen that she even remembered that part of Flash's argument.

Flash was right John did have a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he hadn't dumped when she came back. A girlfriend that had slowly became one of her own good friends. John and Vixen were still very much together; there was proof of that right in front of her eyes.

Shayera continued to watch until the pair shared a kiss, she couldn't watch much more. She turned around and headed in the opposite direction, making a decision.

* * *

Flash was in his room contemplating his encounter with Shayera. He had deliberately gone in search of her. She'd been avoiding him again and he couldn't stand that.

To have her in his arms again was heaven. But to hear her saying that she loved John that hurt. And he had realized all of the sudden why it hurt. He loved her, he didn't know when it happened but it did. And now he had to wonder if he had messed it all up.

A soft knock sounded at his door. "Who the hell is that?" he mumbled under his breath, slightly irritated. When the knock came again he reluctantly walked over to open it.

When the door whooshed open he was very surprised to see Shayera standing there.

"Shayera? What—what are you doing here?" he asked.

She walked into the room and the door shut behind her. Still not speaking she closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on his cheek that made him shiver.

"I still don't know how I feel. I do know that I care about you. But I just need to feel loved right now. I need to feel loved by you tonight," she announced.

"Shayera," Flash whispered, there was something in her eyes, but he didn't know what it was. And he didn't get a chance to ask her either. Because she pulled him close and kissed him.

* * *

**&&&**

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed.

So next chapter: Is this the real thing or is Shayera just on the rebound? And what about John?

I'll try to update soon.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews and patience.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. Hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know, Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Justice League Unlimited.

**Chapter 6:**

Shayera laid with her head on Flash's bare chest, wide awake. She couldn't sleep, her mind was too full. And she didn't have a clue how to clear it.

Being with Flash that night was amazing, everything she thought it would be. He loved her and she knew that that was the truth. She just wished that she could tell him the same without feeling guilty that she was betraying John.

Shayera leaned on one elbow to stare down at Wally; she let one hand unconsciously move to his face, caressing it. She hoped that this wasn't a mistake. That she didn't jump to conclusions tonight. She wanted to be happy; she wanted to let Wally make her happy.

Without warning Wally took her caressing hand and kissed her palm.

"Oh," Shayera breathed out, surprised.

His eyes fluttered open, still groggy from sleep. "Hey, you're still up?"

"I- I couldn't sleep," she confessed.

She saw the concerned look in his eyes before he even said anything. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She gave him a smile and answered, "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

She leaned down to kiss him. "I'm sure."

He sighed. "All right then, but you need to get some sleep too." He gently pressed her down to him so that she had her ear against his heart.

"Ok, good night," she said, letting the beat of his heart soothe her into sleep.

* * *

"So where were you last night?"

Shayera looked up at Diana, who was helping her fix one of the many machines they had. "What do you mean?" she asked, not making eye-contact.

"I mean, I stopped by your room last night and you weren't there," Diana explained.

"Oh, I was working pretty late and I had a late dinner," Shayera answered.

"How late? I stopped off at around 11:00pm," Diana asked.

"Late," Shayera stated, hoping to stop the flow of questions.

That didn't work, Diana was about to ask another question, but the sound of the door opening stopped her. Flash walked in.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, not so discreetly winking at Shayera before getting to work.

Shayera was quickly reminded of her wake up call this morning, a hot kiss to her bare shoulder. It made her smile just remembering it.

"What was that?" the ever perceptive Diana questioned.

"What?" Shayera was startled from her thoughts.

"That, you and Flash," Diana added.

"It was nothing, he was just greeting us," Shayera replied, clearly uncomfortable.

"Greeting you maybe, he just said hi to me," Diana countered.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," she lied. She couldn't help herself; she briefly made eye contact with Flash across the room. He gave her a winning smile and she unconsciously returned it with a small, affectionate smile of her own. Diana noticed it immediately, as Shayera quickly ducked under the machine.

Diana decided to try another tactic. "So, I saw Vixen today."

"Uh huh," came Shayera's muffled reply.

"Yeah, I saw her flirting with Vigilante," Diana kept her tone nonchalant. "I heard John broke up with her."

"What!" Shayera shouted, lifting her head up too quickly, slamming it against the machine. "Ouch!"

She slowly came out from under and Diana felt very guilty to see the trickle of blood from her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," Shayera answered, grimacing slightly as she touched her forehead.

"Shayera!" Flash exclaimed, instantly at her side. "What happened?"

"I just hit my head. I'm ok," she assured.

"You're bleeding, come on I'll take you to the med bay," he said quickly.

"No Flash-" she couldn't finish her sentence because he had already taken off with her in his arms.

"Strange," Diana announced, even more suspicious than before.

* * *

"Flash, I don't need medical attention, I'm fine!" she insisted, as soon as they had landed.

"Yes you do. Now sit here, while the nice doctor fixes you up," he reiterated. "I'll be right outside."

He went out the door and watched through the glass as Shayera fought with the doctor.

"What's wrong with Shayera?" Flash heard from behind him.

Flash turned around to see John standing there, also watching through the glass as the doctor was finally able to take a swipe at the cut. "She hit her head, so I made her come here to get it cleaned."

"And you didn't get your head bitten off?" John chuckled. "Shayera hates making a fuss over herself."

"Well that's too bad. It was bleeding. She needed this," Flash countered snappishly. He hated that John knew things about Shayera that he didn't. He intended on remedying that.

John didn't take the hint in Flash's tone. "I just broke up with Mari."

Flash turned to face John, shocked. "And…"

"And what? I thought it was time. We just weren't working out," John added.

"And so now you're here to claim Shayera back?" Flash asked, the hostility not masked anymore.

"I love her!" John replied, with the same tone as Flash's.

"If you love her so much then why did it take you this long to break up with Vixen?"

"I wasn't sure that Shayera wanted me back," John answered truthfully.

"And now you think she does?"

"What's it to you!" John replied angrily.

Flash was just about to answer when they heard shuffling of feet; they turned to see Shayera standing there with a bandage on her forehead.

"Is everything ok?" she asked in suspicion.

"I need to talk to you," John answered, throwing a glare at Flash. "Alone."

"Umm…ok," Shayera answered hesitantly.

"I need to talk to you too," Flash quickly spoke up.

"I asked first," John protested.

"But I'm the one who was with her first," Flash replied.

"Guys, guys, stop making me feel like you've each grabbed an arm and started pulling," Shayera cut in. "Listen, I'll talk to you first, John, and then with you, Flash, ok?"

John looked triumphant, while Flash looked dejected.

"All right John lets-" she started.

"Will the following people please report to the main conference room, immediately. Batman, Dr. Light, Red Tornado, Stargirl and Shayera," the speaker announced.

"Oh too bad guys. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later," Shayera said. Walking down the hall very happily.

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to my reviewers: **sandleshipper **(Definitely, nothing's set in stone. Things can change in the future)**, Vlad Plasmious, 19blueorange5, LextheRex, librastar, ChunkyMunky241 **(I inserted a little tid bit from an actual episode to make it fit in with the show. Can you figure it out?)**, cat-in-the-hat755, and biacebaolck. **

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, again. I kind of ran into a little writers block. But here's the next chapter. I hope you like. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 7:**

"Good job guys," Shayera congratulated, as Dr. Light, Red Tornado, and Stargirl left the room.

They'd just gotten back from a clash with the Royal Flush gang, and though it ended on a somber note they still were victorious.

As the last person left the room, Shayera turned to watch the other team leader, Batman. He hadn't moved since they got back. He was the one who stayed with Ace until the end.

"It wasn't your fault," Shayera spoke up.

"I know," came Batman's monotone reply.

"She died because of those people who decided to turn a child into a weapon," she said vehemently.

"I know," he reiterated.

Shayera gave a frustrated sigh. She knew this mission had affected him. He'd been more loner-ish on the way back then usual. But he was so different from the men in her life, namely Flash and John, that she didn't know how to get through to him.

"Bruce, you really need to let someone in," she gave up.

From the look he was giving her she knew he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not me. Why don't you talk to Diana?" she suggested.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Batman said dryly. He walked away and started heading for the door, then he paused. Without turning around he asked, "Who's the someone _you_ let in?"

Then he left.

'Oh, thanks a lot Bruce,' Shayera thought, sarcastically. 'Figures you'd know about my troubles.'

1111111111111111

Flash walked down the halls thinking about how bored he was. He needed something to occupy him while Shayera was still away. He had no idea when she'd be back, but he intended to be the first to see her when she arrived. He'd been thinking of plans and ideas to get her to understand his point of view. He didn't want to manipulate her, but he wanted to show her they were right together.

He turned the corner and almost ran into Batman.

"Hey Batman," Flash greeted in monotone.

"Flash," Batman answered.

Then it hit him, if Batman was here, then…

"Batman, you're here!" he exclaimed, grabbing Batman's shoulders and giving them a shake.

"Ugh!" Batman grunted, dislodging Flash's hands. "I think we've established that fact."

"If you're back, then Shayera's back!" Flash explained.

"Yes she is. She's back in the hanger. But I saw Green Lantern heading her way," Batman told him.

"No way!" Flash said, and quickly zoomed away.

Batman gave a knowing smirk and continued to walk away.

2222222222222222222

"Shayera."

Shayera turned around to see who had sneaked up on her. "John, hi."

Seeing him there sent mixed emotions through her. She didn't know whether to be happy that he had sought her out right away, or irritated that he'd come to her so soon.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you have some time to talk soon," John asked, he seemed unsure of himself. It was so unlike him. "It doesn't have to be now. I know you just got back. You're probably tired."

Shayera liked this approach; he wasn't harassing her, just letting her know he was available.

"I am tired," she admitted. She watched his expression change into one of resignation. "But I won't be tomorrow. Do you have time for lunch?"

He gave her a rare smile. "I think I can squeeze you in."

She laughed. There was a hint of his sense of humor resurfacing. "You better."

"Good night Shayera," John said with a grin on his face.

Shayera smiled as well. For once in the past few days, she had a good feeling about things to come. She shook her head in wonder and went back to surveying the damage to the javelin.

This time when the doors whooshed open, Shayera was able to turn around and meet the figure right away.

"Wally!" Shayera exclaimed in surprise. She couldn't hide the sudden feeling of guilt that rushed over her.

"Aww man, he beat me didn't he," Flash whined.

"Flash," Shayera sighed in frustration. She was in no mood for a confrontation right now. She was grateful to John for realizing this. Sometimes it was really scary how well he knew her. "Is there any chance we can talk later? I'm just… I'm tired right now."

His expression changed to one of understanding. "Yeah, yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to ambush you. I was just… really eager and happy to see you."

Shayera's face softened. He just reminded her why she cared about him so much. He was just so genuine and enthusiastic about everything. It rubbed off on her. She walked up to Flash and cupped his face. "We can talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Whenever is good," Flash agreed, not wanting to pressure her.

"Ok then, I'll see you after lunch tomorrow," she answered and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Wally."

33333333333333333

Shayera sighed as she walked away from the monitor. It was lunch time and she had just been relieved from monitor duty with J'onn.

"Hey Shayera, lunch?" Diana asked, as she walked down the halls toward the lunch room.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet John," Shayera confessed to her as they walked together. Diana gave her a knowing look. "What?"

"You know he broke up with Vixen," Diana reminded.

"Umm…. Yeah you're the one who told me, remember?" Shayera rolled her eyes.

"So… I wonder what he wants to talk about." Diana encouraged.

Shayera just shrugged. "Don't know." They walked into the crowded lunch room. She scanned the room and found him sitting at a table. "But I'll find out soon enough."

"Good luck," Diana added and then walked towards a lonely looking Batman.

Shayera silently noted to herself that she'd need it as she walked towards John. Seeing her approach, he stood up to greet her.

"Hey Shayera," he said, smiling at her nervously.

"Hi John…" she said a little unsure. He gestured for her to sit and she did.

"So… how was the mission?" he asked slowly.

"It went… ok. Kind of sad, but we did our job," Shayera answered.

"That's good," John replied.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, until the two of them started to speak at once.

"It shouldn't be like this," John said.

"Talk to me, we should be able to talk," Shayera said.

They laughed and then settled in more comfortably.

"You go first," John told her.

"Nah... you asked to talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind," Shayera countered.

"Well… all right," John started slowly. "I wanted to talk to you about… us."

"Us?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, us. Shayera… I still love you," he told her passionately. "I need to know… if you still love me."

Shayera's mouth dropped open, eyes wide. "John… we've been through so much. We've been apart for so long…"

"All that stuff doesn't matter, if you do love me. We can make it work Shayera, I know we can," John told her adamantly.

"John…" she tried again, and then dropped her head down in defeat. "I do. I still love you."

John smiled brightly. "Do you think we have a chance?" John asked, containing his enthusiasm for moment.

Shayera didn't know. She had wanted this for so long. She did love John. But what about Flash? He cared about her, loved her, how could she hurt him like this?

"I… I need to think," Shayera said uncertainly.

"That's no problem," John was quick to accommodate. "We can take things slow."

"All… all right," Shayera agreed, thinking this would buy her some time.

"Ok, good. Will you go out with me Saturday then?" he asked eagerly.

Shayera looked up into his eyes; this wasn't exactly the slow pace she had in mind. But he looked so hopeful… "Ok."

"Great!"

44444444444444444444444444444444

So I hope you enjoyed. I wonder what she's going to do about Flash? Hmm….

Anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reviews: **darklover; Nyx-Night Goddess** _(Please, I like my soul thanks. Will you take an update instead?)_; **Sawyer Fan** _(You're welcome. I like to write about the uncommon couples. Glad you enjoy.);_ **Darkpit; librastar; 19blueorange9** _(thanks for the suggestion. Sorry again for the really slow updates)_; **nahraven; magnetosdaughter** _(hmm… Bruce… j/k);_ **eggy; cat-in-the-hat755; Shayera hol; me**; and **marco Cabrera**.

Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello. Sorry for the extremely long wait, stupid writers block won't go away. So I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Justice League Unlimited.

**Chapter 8:**

Shayera walked slowly down the hallways towards Flash's room. It was time for conversation number two. She wasn't very eager to talk to Flash; how would she tell him that she had agreed to try again with John? She didn't want to hurt him. She cared about him. And now she was mentally kicking herself for letting herself get so close to him.

Conversation number one had went surprisingly well after its beginning awkwardness. And once they were done talking about their relationship it was enjoyable. She and John had reminisced and talked about many things that they had in common.

She couldn't hope that her talk with Flash would go as well.

Reaching his door Shayera knocked tentatively. She heard some rustling inside and then the door slid open to reveal Flash without uniform and Fire sitting inside on his bed. Shayera instantly saw red. Just what was she doing in there with Flash?

"Hey Shayera," Flash greeted cheerfully as if nothing could possibly be wrong.

"Hey Wally," she said, tightlipped.

"Oh sorry, I'll be going," Fire said quickly. "Thanks for all the help Flash." She walked past him, kissing his cheek before leaving.

Shayera watched the woman walk out the door, missing the surprised look on Flash's face.

"It's not what you think?" Shayera turned around to stare at Flash warily. "She just needed some advice."

"Advice? Uh huh, here in your room?" she said skeptically.

Flash sighed. "Look, I was in here minding my own business when she knocked on my door. She asked me a couple of questions and then that's when you came in."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," she said a little coldly. She turned her back to him, crossing her arms. "Your business is your business."

Flash didn't reply right away. She heard a couple of footsteps and a second later she felt his arms going around her waist. "Shayera I want you to be my only business."

His arms felt so comforting and welcoming. She let herself lean back into his touch for a moment before remembering why she was there.

She broke away from his grasp quickly. "Wally we need to talk."

"Uh oh, that does not sound good," Flash commented dryly.

"I talked to John-"

"Now I know this isn't good."

"Wally, please," she chided.

He shrugged and then lowered himself to sit on the edge of his bed. "Sorry."

She took a deep breath. "He told me he loves me," Shayera explained, not looking at him while she spoke. She didn't want to see his reaction. "He told me he wants to try again. We're… we're going to take things slow."

She still didn't look at Flash, she didn't want to know if she had hurt him or not. So she looked down as she anxiously awaited his response.

Flash let out a heavy sigh. He stood up and approached Shayera. Tilting her chin up so she could see him eye to eye, he let her take in the intensity of his gaze. Everything he felt- love, hate, anger, sadness- was conveyed to her in that one look.

"So far…" he started to say in a whisper. "I've heard what he wants. I want to hear what you want."

Shayera pulled away from him once again, going to the door. She stood there; back to him, door still closed trying to find the right words.

"You want me to say you…" she began. "But the truth is… all I want is to be loved and love someone back. Do you know how hard that is? For me… to love someone? It's not easy. But I want to. And I know I have that with John. It took me a long time to let myself love him. I just… I don't want to work at that again."

"Love shouldn't be work, Shayera," Flash scolded. "If I've done any work at all so far it's been trying to keep my feelings for you at bay. That's the real work, denying your true feelings. It was work too hard for me to do… And I'm wondering when you're going to admit that to yourself too."

"Mm mm." Shayera shook her head. "There's nothing for me to deny, Wally. I care about you but it ends there."

"We'll see…" Flash said knowingly.

"I've got to go," Shayera said in a rush, needing to be out of there. She felt trapped.

Flash sensed her panic and walked to her side. He didn't touch her, didn't say a word, he just pushed a button and the door slid open. Shayera was out the instant it opened leaving Flash to wonder when she'd stop torturing herself.

* * *

Shayera tore down the hallways at a fast pace. She had no idea where she was going and missed the concerned looks of her friends as she whirred by.

All she knew is that she had to put as much distance as she could between herself and Flash. It had been so hard back there, standing in his room with him so close.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, what he said made sense. It was killing her to know that she could have just made a big mistake. But at the same time what she had said made sense too. She was not a trusting person by nature. It was one thing for her to trust a friend; it was another thing completely to trust someone enough to give them her heart. It wasn't in her nature. That's why she thought she was the luckiest person in the world to find John. Now she was left wondering if lightening really could strike twice.

Shayera was ready to burst into tears. So many in kept emotions were bound to flood out sometime. And it seemed that hers were about to break the dam any minute now. And she really didn't want to be in a public place when that happened.

Shayera looked around to see that she was one turn away from her room. Quickly she turned the corner only to bump solidly into something. Before she could fall backwards a pair of familiar strong arms went around her waist.

"Shayera?" John asked; seeing the state she was in, his voice took on a more panicked tone. "Shayera, what's wrong?"

Her eyes were watery, but when she looked up she could still make out his blurry features. She reached her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Just hold me…" she whispered as she let the tears flow and sobbed quietly.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the shortness. I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one to get out. I've already started working on it.

Anyways thanks to all those who reviewed: **librastar; thepennameboo; Alma; darklover; Sawyer Fan; me** _(thanks for the suggestion, but I'm going to go in a different direction);_ **Nyx-Night Goddess** _(Am I on that list again??);_ and **the sweet phoenix**.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

So I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out in the next couple of weeks.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello. Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 9:**

John stared down at a sleeping Shayera. He was worried. He didn't know whether after a few minutes of crying in his arms if she had fainted or if she'd just fallen asleep out of exhaustion.

He decided to call a doctor after settling her into her bed. But he had told him that she'd be fine. Now an hour later, she still hadn't woken up.

John reached out a hand and lifted Shayera's smaller one to his lip, kissing her palm.

"Come back to me," he whispered.

There was a light knock on the door and John reluctantly put Shayera's hand down. He was very surprised when the door slid open.

"Bruce?" he asked confused.

He stepped into the room without a word and went to Shayera's bedside.

"How is she?" he asked ignoring John's questioning look.

John ran a hand over his head in frustration. "The Doctor says she's fine, but it's been over an hour and she's still not up."

"Any idea what happened?" Bruce inquired, his detective face on.

"Not much… all I know is that she was near hysterical before she bumped into me. Then she cried until she fainted," John explained. "She should be up by now."

"Have you talked to Flash? He might want to know about this?"

"Flash? Why would I talk to him? I'm her boyfriend, not him," he said; he knew he sounded childish the minute the words left his mouth.

Bruce raised an eyebrow up at his friend's uncharacteristic behavior.

John let out a sigh. "Fine… if she doesn't wake up soon, I'll let him know."

John had no idea what had been going on between Flash and Shayera lately, but he wasn't dumb or blind. He could see that there was something going on, at least on Flash's part, that is.

"So you two are back together?" Bruce questioned.

"We love each other," John said defensively.

"Oh there's no doubt about that…" Bruce was quick to agree. "But are you sure that after everything you two have been through, that love is really all you need? Think about the reasons you two are getting back together… maybe they aren't all about the love."

John took in what he had to say but brushed it off. "I'm going to find Flash. Can you stay with her until I get back?" he asked.

"Sure," Bruce replied.

Sparing one more glance at Shayera John walked out of the room in search of Flash.

* * *

Shayera felt sleepy, almost hazy as she slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at the bright white ceiling for a second before letting her eyes flutter shut again. She snuggled into her bed getting more comfortable, until it hit her. 'Bright white ceiling? This is not my room.' 

Her green eyes opened wide and she slowly sat up in bed. She looked around the room quickly: pink couch in one corner of the room, not hers; dresser with a flat screen TV above it, not hers; walk-in closet, not hers; master bathroom, also not hers. And then her eyes settled on the snoring lump next to her. Now this definitely wasn't hers.

'What the hell is going on? What happened last night?' she thought frantically. All she could remember was that she had gone to meet Flash after lunch and then nothing. How could she not remember the rest of her day?

'Ok,' she thought, breathing deeply trying to calm herself down. 'First things first, who is this guy next to me? And where the hell am I?'

Shayera slowly started to crawl over the lump. He was facing away from her, on his side. The cover was pulled up over his head. So, ever so carefully, she lifted a corner and slowly pulled down. She got the scare of a lifetime when green eyes popped out at her.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Shayera screamed. "John!"

John started to laugh. "I'm sorry Shayera… I couldn't resist."

The urge to hit him was irresistible to her at the moment. And she was just about to fulfill that urge when a sudden kick in her abdomen made her wince. She clutched at her stomach, only… it felt different. Scared now, she hazarded a downward glance.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed when she saw that her belly was now triple its original size.

"Shayera are you all right?" John asked worriedly. "Is it the baby?"

The color drained from her face at his words. "Baby?" she croaked out.

'What's going on here? This can't be right,' she thought wildly.

Just then a door burst open and in walked a small boy about 4 years old.

"Pancakes time!" he shouted gleefully.

"Rex, son, mommy's not feeling well right now," John said forcibly.

Shayera looked from John, to the little boy, and back again.

"Shayera!" John called out, but she drowned out his voice.

'Ok this can't be happening, this just can't. This is crazy!'

"Shayera! Talk to me!" John yelled seeing the rising panic on her face.

"This just isn't right," she murmured, before she passed out.

* * *

John let out an annoyed sigh. Just why did he have to tell Flash exactly? Sure he was his best friend, and he was Shayera's friend. But lately John had been getting a weird vibe from the two that he wasn't sure he liked. 

He stepped in front of Flash's door and knocked.

"Coming," Flash called. And a second later the door opened. "Oh, John…"

Was it his imagination or did Flash not look happy to see him?

"Hey Flash, I-"

"Look John, I'm just not in the mood for chatting, so if you'll excuse me," Flash started. He hit the door button and it started to slide shut.

But John stepped in its way, frowning at Flash. "It's about Shayera!"

Flash quickly turned around. "What about her?"

"She bumped into me an hour ago, crying, and then she fainted," John told him, not so gently.

"Where is she?" Flash asked concernedly.

"She's in her room," he answered.

"Crap, this is all my fault!"

Before John could inquire into how it was his fault, Flash zoomed out of the room.

John stood their, his frown deepening, his suspicions growing by the second.

* * *

Shayera woke up again, a little later. But this time she was hesitant to open her eyes. Everything that happened before was misty and she was more than ready to call it all a weird dream. 

Slowly she let her eyes twitter slightly open. It wasn't as bright as the last time she opened her eyes. That was a good sign at least. Her room back with the League wasn't nearly as bright as her dream room.

With that encouraging fact she opened her eyes fully and instantly was overcome with a feeling of unfamiliar territory. She looked around and knew she was in a hospital. Now if only she knew what was going on?

"Shayera, honey, are you awake?" she heard John say.

She followed the sound of his voice and found him sitting in a chair at her side. Now which John was this, real John, or crazy dream John?

"What happened?" she said, her voice a little hoarse.

John exhaled a long sigh. "Doctor's said you had some sort of panic attack."

'Ok,' she thought. 'Panic attack, I had one right after I saw Flash. This must be real.'

"Don't worry," John continued, taking her hand in his. "The Doctor's say the baby is fine."

'Baby? Oh man,' she thought dismally.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, squeezing her hand. Apparently her face drained from all its color once again.

What was going on? And more importantly how did she get out of this odd place.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Where's Re—x?" The name sounded unfamiliar to say and awkward as well.

"He's with Bruce and Diana down in the cafeteria," John answered.

"Why don't you go check on him? You know how those two love to spoil him," she totally guessed. "He's probably having chocolate cake for dinner."

John chuckled; apparently Shayera had guessed right. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't worry about me. You'll be doing me a favor. You know how he gets on a sugar high," she kept on guessing.

John groaned. "Don't remind me… Ok, I'll be right back."

Shayera smiled at him until he was out of sight.

"All right. Time to get me back where I belong!" she announced. "Pinching. Pinching, always works."

Shayera stuck out her arm and pinched the soft skin of her forearm, closing her eyes. She slowly opened them as she continued to pinch. Hospital was still there. Closing her eyes again, she pinched harder. Opening them again, she was very disappointed.

"Ok, that didn't work. What next? Uh… psychology. That should work. I just have to tell myself I'm not here." She took a deep breath. "Ok here goes… I'm not here, I'm not here. I have no kids. I am not pregnant."

Stopping she waited for something to happen.

Nothing. "Man! What am I going to do?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got the inspiration for this chapter from two shows. Can you guys guess which ones? One's episode is more recent, whereas the other is a season old. 

Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed: **prince of freaks; darklover; darkmistress in the shadows; Peter Thorpe** (_Strangely HG/GL is still a favorite pairing of mine. But don't worry about this fic);_ **Jarnan; ladychriz; Sawyer Fan; Alma; and librastar** _(your welcome. I try to update as often as I can, but I have like 15 other stories under another pen name that I need to update as well. But I admit, I suck at updating!)_

Thanks again. And I've already started on the next chapter. I hope to have that up soon as well.

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Yike's, I don't even want to look at how long it's been since I updated this story. Ok, ok I'll look; maybe it will teach me a lesson. Oh wow!! A year!! Ok, I suck even more then usual. I'm really sorry for the really long wait. I really don't have an excuse. So that's it I'm really, really sorry. (Enough really's?) Hopefully you'll all read and enjoy this chapter and we'll forget that I've been MIA.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters at all.

**Chapter 10:**

"Bruce!" Flash exclaimed as he burst into Shayera's room. He stared down at her unmoving figure. "How is she?"

"Physically, she's fine," Bruce informed his friend.

"But…" Flash prompted.

"But, she still hasn't woken up," Bruce stated, as if it were obvious.

Flash let himself fall into a chair next to Shayera's side. He put his head into his hands. "Oh man… this is my fault!"

"Now why would you thing that?" Bruce inquired.

Flash looked up, startled, as if he had forgotten Bruce was even there. He looked around nervously. "Umm… I was talking to her before this happened. I was trying to convince her we should um… be together."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at this little revelation, but made no comment.

"She kept putting me off. She was upset, so I let her know I wouldn't give up. And then she left." He put his head back into his hands.

"Wouldn't give up on what?"

Bruce and Flash both turned towards the door to see John standing there.

"I think I'm going to go," Bruce announced as the situation all of the sudden became awkward. "I wouldn't worry about Shayera. She'll be fine."

John and Flash watched him leave until he was out of sight.

"You didn't answer my question," John said sternly.

"No, I didn't," Flash answered, still watching Shayera.

John sighed in annoyance. "You said this was your fault?"

"I overreacted when you told me what happened," Flash explained. "We got into an argument before this and she got upset." Flash sighed loudly.

"About what?" John asked, not being able to contain his suspicious tone.

Flash just looked at him blankly, refusing to answer.

John suddenly stood up, almost knocking his chair back. "Damn it Flash, what's been going on with you two this past month," he demanded.

"Nothing," Flash answered in monotone. "We're just friends. Good friends."

"Friends, huh?" John scoffed. "Well I'm not sure I-"

John was cut off by the sound of Shayera stirring. They both turned to Shayera and saw her tossing and turning.

"No… no… baby… crazy," she mumbled.

Flash and John looked at each other, each thinking the same thing: Just what was going on inside of Shayera's head?

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so glad we got you home," John announced, hugging Shayera affectionately.

Shayera fought the urge to roll her eyes and briefly hugged him back. "Uh huh, me too."

She was still stuck in the twilight zone and it was starting to irritate her. 'Don't get me wrong,' Shayera thought to herself. 'It seems like I've got a good life here with John.'

But this wasn't her life; at least not yet. Maybe someday, just not this day.

"Are you ok?" John asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm fine, just fine. I wish you'd stop asking me that. Doctor said both me and the ba—by are fine," Shayera said, getting stuck on the word baby.

John just chuckled. "I'm sorry… it's just that after what happened the first time with Rex…" He trailed off and Shayera saw him shudder at the memory.

"What? What happened?" Shayera accidentally let out. John shot her a strange look.

"Shayera, you almost died… you lost so much blood and you wouldn't stop bleeding. It was… terrifying."

Shayera couldn't hold back her own shudder. "Oh yeah… I guess I just tried to suppress it," she murmured. "But I'm fine now? No complications?"

"Yes," John answered, tentatively.

"Good, good," she said to herself. "I'm going to take a nap," she announced abruptly.

John watched her leave the room. As she pondered ways to get out of there.

* * *

"Hey Shayera, what's going on inside that head of yours; is it so much more fun than real life?" Flash whispered to the still unconscious Shayera.

Flash stared at Shayera for any signs of acknowledgement of his presence next to her, an eye flutter, a twitch anything. But nothing happened.

"I know you're probably beating up Lex Luthor in your dreams. Give him a punch for me, ok?" Again no reaction. Flash let out a loud sigh. "Wake up, Shayera, for me. Wake up, so we can have a life together."

"She still not up?" a voice came from behind him.

Flash turned around, surprised by the visitor. He hoped Clark hadn't heard him. "Uh... uh no," he stuttered. Clark gave him a 'don't worry' look and Flash knew he could trust him to keep his secret. "No and it's been over 24 hours. If there's nothing wrong with her then why isn't she waking up?"

Clark came to stand next to him. "I'm not sure. But sometimes, when a person's been through a lot, the mind needs time to heal. And we know Shayera's been through a lot."

"And I'm sure I haven't helped," Flash said sullenly.

"Wally, don't worry, Shayera will be fine," Clark assured him.

"I hope so. John went to get another doctor; he wants a second opinion."

"Better safe than sorry," Clark agreed. He took one look at his friend and knew he was dead tired. "Come on, I think it's time you go to sleep."

"No I can't leave her alone," Flash denied.

"Wally, I saw Diana down the hall she said she's coming to check on Shayera," Clark told him. "You won't do anyone good dead on your feet."

Flash took one look at the adamant look on his friends face. All right, one hour."

"Ok."

Flash turned to Shayera and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Shayera I love you. I'm here and I'll always be here," he whispered in her ear.

Then he left the room with Clark, not seeing the reaction his words had caused.

Shayera began to stir and mumbled, "Flash, I need you."

* * *

Shayera sighed loudly. She was still stuck. There seemed to be no end to this nightmare. And nothing she did would change that depressing fact. Right now she'd been dragged to some Justice League party that she was so not enjoying. John had left her alone to speak with J'onn about some intergalactic matter and she was standing by the snack table.

It was stupid. These people were still the friends she knew, so why didn't she feel like she should be mingling with them? Why did she feel like they were strangers to her?

She shrugged it off when her back started to ache. It was no joke being pregnant. She needed to sit down and fast. But she didn't want to sit somewhere she'd be asked how she was every two seconds.

Slowly Shayera crept up the stairs of the house they were in and found an empty bedroom. She sat down on the bed and flopped backwards. She knew she'd have some trouble getting up but for now she was comfortable.

Maybe her uncomfortable-ness around these people was because they were the future. They weren't the people they are today. Or then again, it could just be that this was some wacked out dream and she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Hey, sleepyhead, don't you know there's a party out there?" an amused sounding voice announced.

Shayera blinked a couple of times. She knew that voice. It was the voice of someone very dear to her. She started to get up, struggling; she knew she would regret lying down.

She heard footsteps and then there was Wally, red hair and all, helping her up. "Here let me…" he started to say, as he helped her get to a sitting position. "That's it."

When she finally sat up she stared at him in a daze. He was the same Wally West she had left in her real life, only slightly older. He smiled at her and she suddenly felt reassured. Same red hair, same blue eyes, same smile…

"I knew I should have taken that extra glance in the mirror, what do I have on my face today?" he joked.

And, yep, still the same sense of humour.

Shayera smiled. "Nothing… nothing at all. It's just good to see you."

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.

His question brought her back to reality, well sort of. She shook her head, looked down, and then nodded.

He laughed at her. "Is that a yes?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I think it is." Surprisingly, she felt the best that she'd ever felt since arriving in this 'phantom zone.' And she had a good idea that it had entirely to do with her present company.

He nodded. "So you're not down there mingling, how come?"

"I just don't feel like partying tonight," she confessed. "I just don't feel like I fit in."

"Well I can understand," he placed his hand over her stomach. "With the baby and all."

"Exactly," she said quickly.

She watched as Flash's face took on a thoughtful look. "You know," he started slowly. "I'm kind of surprised you're talking to me right now."

"What!" Shayera exclaimed; she couldn't think of a single reason why she'd never talk to one of her best friends. "Why would you think that?"

"Well our last conversation wasn't the most humorous," Flash added. Shayera's face told him that she wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. "You don't remember?"

He gave her a concerned look. Obviously, what ever they had talked about was pretty important. "I've um… been having memory lapses, I've been getting John to retell me things lately. It comes with the um… pregnancy," she improvised.

"Yeah… ok," Flash accepted. "Well speaking of John… the conversation had to do with John, you, the baby, and me."

"Um… Wally, I don't see how you'd be included in a talk about our baby," Shayera conveyed.

"That's just it, Shayera," Flash started. "It does because that baby is ours. Yours and mine."

* * *

Well that's it. I know it's a little bit of a cliff-hanger, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Really I am, really. Ok, don't believe me. I don't expect you guys to, after that one year hiatus. But I'll show you. I swear I'll have the next chapter up by next month.

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed over this past year: **Captain Deadpool; Harpiebird; WhiteChocolateRaspberries; librastar; darkmistress in the shadows; darklover; and SawyerFan.**

Keep the reviews coming… umm… whoever is still reading this that is.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hey! Well look at that, I'm actually updating and a year hasn't even passed since my last one, too. Wow, that's even amazing to me! Hopefully, this chapter is up to par with the rest, since it didn't have the year long edit that the rest did. But I'm sure you guys will let me know one way or the other. So let me know what you think with a review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Justice League.

**Chapter 11:**

"See you this afternoon, sweetheart."

"Bye Mommy!" Rex yelled excitedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Shayera?" John asked, concernedly.

"Yeah… you guys go and have fun at the zoo. I'm just… exhausted," she told them, sighing for emphasis.

"Ok," John leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Get some rest."

Shayera stood in the doorway until they were out of sight. Then she shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. She covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated groan.

What she'd just told John was the truth. She _was_ exhausted, but not physically. This out of body experience was taking a toll on her mind. She was mentally drained.

'I just want to go home,' Shayera thought. 'It's been days since I last saw my friends. What are they thinking?'

Shayera wanted to go home even more so, after what she'd heard last night. It seemed that even now she was still as indecisive as ever when it came to her love life. And, if what Flash had said to her was true- and she'd never really known him to lie- she had cheated on her husband. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had gone and conceived Wally's child and not John's.

The way she saw it now, she had traded up one messed up life for an even more screwed up one. What was she going to do? Was the key to getting out of there rectifying the mess her future self had made of her life? That seemed to be the only answer to getting out of there. Or at least it was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

That settled it; she was going to fix this mess. Or at least resolve it. She had to get out of there.

* * *

Flash sat at a table in the cafeteria holding a cup of coffee between his hands. Normally, going near that stuff was not a good idea, but today was a special case. Today, he was exhausted.

After he'd left Shayera's room he'd gone to his own and got exactly one hour and two minutes of sleep. Enough time for him to miss the second doctor to come say that Shayera was physically fine, and that there was no medical reason for her comatose state.

After his brief nap Flash had gone to see Shayera only to find John sitting by her bedside holding her hand. John was the one who had told him what the doctor had said. After that Flash left the room not wanting to be in there to listen to John confess his undying love.

None of it made any sense to Flash. Why was Shayera still asleep if she wasn't hurt? What was going on inside her head?

He let out a loud sigh. It was so frustrating.

"You look awful!"

Flash looked up to see John standing across the table. "Thanks."

"Mind if I sit down?" Flash gestured for him to take the seat. "She's still out."

"I figured that," Flash replied dryly.

"She looks so peaceful, like she's just sleeping. I don't get it," John vented.

"I know what you mean," Flash agreed, taking a sip of his coffee and then going silent.

This gave John a chance to consider his friend thoughtfully. "You and Shayera have become really close these past few months," John observed.

"She's my other best friend, after you," Flash said, nonchalantly.

"Not like that," John countered in a no-nonsense voice. "You've always been good friends. You know what I mean."

Flash nodded. He knew exactly what John wanted. He wanted for Flash to finally confess what was really going on. "I'm in love with her."

Those words, though expected in some form, still shocked John. And he wasn't able to keep the surprise from his face. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been," Flash told him.

"Huh,' John said, in a 'go-figure' kind of way.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each contemplating the affects of this revelation.

John was the first to break the silence. "So what are we going to do about that?"

"Well," Flash shrugged. "I guess that all depends on Shayera."

"You mean, she knows?" John questioned.

"Yep, she knows," Flash confirmed.

This sent them into yet another hush. This time each nervous about whom Shayera would pick.

* * *

"Shayera, what's going on?"

"I'd like to know that to, and why did we have to send Rex to Bruce and Diana's?"

She was going to do it. She was going to fix everything.

'The truth will set you free, right?' Shayera thought apprehensively, as she looked from Wally to John. 'Or something like that.'

Both men were looking at her with concern. But really, she was the one that needed to be concerned for them. She was about to turn both their world's upside down.

"John… um… I need to tell you something," she started.

"Shayera, no… come on, not while I'm here," Wally pleaded.

"What's going on?" John said gruffly.

"Listen, I'll just leave and then if you want I'll come back," Wally tried.

"I'm sorry Wally. We've both got to face up to this. We both made the mistake," Shayera apologized.

Wally shook his head in disbelief.

John got up and started to pace the room, very sure he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

Shayera watched John, he was in pain already, and she hadn't even actually said it. How could she have ever done this to him?

"John… the baby, it's-" she began.

John quickly sat next to her, taking her hands. "Shayera, please don't say it."

"John, I-" Flash started.

"I don't want to hear it!" John yelled at Flash.

Shayera wiped at her moist eyes. This was the most painful thing she'd ever done.

"John, I'm sorry. The baby is Wally's," Shayera confessed, through tears.

"My… my wife… and my best friend?" John said in confusion.

"John… I… I…" Shayera began, but she didn't know what else to say. What could she say to make things better; words didn't exist.

"Do you love him?" John suddenly asked.

Shayera glanced at Wally. He was a slightly older version of the man she knew, but he was still her Flash.

She nodded. "Yes," Shayera said. There was no denying it anymore.

John took a step towards Wally and then thought better of it. He sat back down.

"So what… you stopped loving me?" John choked out.

"No… no…" Shayera denied. "I love you too!" She looked to Wally. "I'm sorry, I love you both. And… I don't know what to do anymore!"

Shayera realized this was going downhill and fast. And she was starting to wonder if this was really the right thing to do.

John gave a mirthless laugh. "You can't have us both Shayera. You have to love one of us more."

She shook her head. "I love you both."

He got up again. "Well… when you figure it out… let me know. I can't be here right now."

John started to walk away. He was out of the room in a second and Shayera started after him.

"John wait… where are you going?"

He was out of the front door. "I need to do some thinking and so do you!" he replied.

She watched him get into his car and go. She stayed in the doorway until he was out of sight. Then she turned around to find Flash watching her.

"I'm sorry Shayera," he said genuinely.

"No, I'm the one that has to be sorry. I made a mess of everything. I thought-" she cut herself off.

What she had thought was if she had confessed it would fix everything and get her back to her own life. But all she did was ruin a man's life and her own future life.

Flash took a step towards her, ready to put his arms around her. But she put an arm up to stop him.

"I need to be alone. I need to think," she told him.

He nodded and without another word he left the house.

Shayera shut the door and locked it. She climbed the steps to her bedroom and lay down on her bed, covering herself up. And that's when the tears came in full force. Tears for this life, for her real life, for not being able to get back there. And for the messes she left in her wake.

As a last ditch effort she squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten before opening them. But she as still there.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to update soon: **Forlorn Melody** _(new readers are always welcome, thanks for reading_); **Wand Maker** **Extraordinaire; Diamond-baby94** _(sorry for another cliff-hanger, hope you enjoyed it, though.)_; **darklover **_(see I updated, didn't think I would so soon, did you? Lol);_** RaiderTKD** _(thanks for the great compliments)_; **Harpiebird; SawyerFan; DeKayHawk**; and** fluffyinmypocket**.

Thanks again. And I hope to have the next chapter out sometime in March.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated. I've been so busy, lately- quit my job, started back at school. Things have been changing around here, so I haven't even had time to hardly get on a computer. But, I'm back, and here's the next chapter. And I'm happy to note that I've also started working on Chapter 13 and that this story is almost done, with maybe a couple more chapters left. Well, anyway, enjoy, and please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 12:**

"How's she doing?" Flash quickly asked as he zoomed into the room.

"Where's John?" Bruce asked instead, looking around for John.

"Here," came John's voice just outside the door; a second later he was in the room.

John and Flash went to Shayera's bedside. They gazed down at her; something had obviously changed.

"How long has she been like this?" John questioned.

Bruce let out a sigh. "Well, Diana was with her when she started tossing and turning about an hour ago. She went to get a doctor and then they came back to find her crying. The tears haven't stopped since. It's been about fifteen minutes."

Flash ran a shaky hand through his red hair. "Man, what does this mean? Is she coming out of it?"

"We don't know," Bruce answered truthfully.

"Do you think… do you think something or someone is inside her head? It's happened before," John inquired hesitantly.

Flash nodded his head. "Yeah with that dude… what was his name again?"

"John Dee or Dr. Destiny as he liked to be called, yes that might be a possibility. I'll check into it," Bruce offered. "But the doctor wants to run some more tests. We'll know more after they do."

"Or, maybe shell just wake up before then," Flash added optimistically.

"I hope so," John agreed.

* * *

"Hi, Mommy!" Rex greeted enthusiastically, throwing himself around Shayera's legs.

Shayera patted the boy affectionately on the head. "Hey, sweetheart." She strained to smile. "Thanks for taking Rex, Diana."

"No problem," Diana replied. "We love to have him over, anytime."

"Rex, why don't you go check on your toys," Shayera suggested, when she noticed Diana's worried look. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok, Mommy," he answered, running all the way up the stairs.

Diana waited until he was out of sight. "Are you sure you don't want me to take Rex for another night? We don't mind. And you look beat."

Shayera shook her head. "It's ok. I'm just…"

"Is it the baby?" Diana asked concernedly.

"No, no, the baby's fine," Shayera assured.

Diana went silent for a second; she took a look around the room. "Where's John?"

Shayera's face took on a stricken look. "I… I don't know."

"Shayera, what's going on?" her friend asked suspiciously.

Shayera began to tear up. "I've made a mess of everything. I'm pretty sure my marriage's over. And I… and I just want to go home."

Diana looked surprised when the usually tough, strong willed woman broke down in tears. She led Shayera to sit on the couch.

"Shayera, everything's going to be all right," Diana attempted to soothe.

Shayera just shook her head in response.

"What happened with John?"

"I… I did something _so_ wrong," she managed to get out.

"Can you fix things?"

"I don't know," Shayera said, sniffling. "I… don't think so."

"Come on… it can't be that bad," Diana scoffed.

"It is…" Shayera trailed off, starting to wonder. "Maybe… maybe the whole point of this is… is to show me…"

Diana stared at her friend strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"…to show me… that I should have done something a long time ago. Something I did now, but was wrong now," Shayera ranted, ignoring her friend.

"Shayera, I think you need to rest. Come on let me take you upstairs," Diana urged, looking frightened.

Shayera looked up to the ceiling. "I think I get it now!" she called out hysterically.

"Ok now I know you definitely need to rest," Diana stated worriedly.

She pulled on Shayera's arm to get her to stand, which she willingly did.

"Ok, I'll go rest," she agreed.

She would do the right thing when she got home, she promised herself.

* * *

Flash stood by Shayera's bedside staring down at her worriedly. She was still tossing about, but not as much as she had been an hour ago. He hoped it was a good sign; a sign that she was coming out of whatever she was in.

Flash let out a longing sigh as he sat in the chair by her bedside. He was all alone with her, John having gone to harass the doctors with Clark on his tail.

He took hold of her hand, caressing it between his own. "Shayera… come back to us. We need you… I need you," he told her; leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh…" came a low groan.

Flash leaned back in surprise, wondering if he was hearing things. "Shayera?" he whispered tentatively.

He saw the flutter of her eyelashes. "Flash," she said, her voice coming out hoarse.

He stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh man, Shayera! You had us so worried."

Finally, with much effort, she opened her eyes. "What… what happened?"

Flash sat back down taking her hand again. "You passed out, and stayed out. No one could figure out why," he told her. "You scared us so bad. Don't… ever do that again." He brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled up at him weakly. "I don't know what happened. But I think I was dreaming… and what a dream it was."

"Yeah, we know. At one point you were crying. Do you remember what it was about?" Flash asked.

Shayera shook her head. "Not a clue. It's umm… kind of foggy."

"Oh… well, I should-"

"Oh my God! Shayera, you're awake!" John exclaimed as he rushed into the room.

Flash watched as John went to Shayera's side and had her instantly in his arms. Shayera laughed happily. They looked so content together that Flash suddenly felt like he was intruding. Slowly, he backed away and as he did so he bumped right into Bruce.

"Where are you going?" he asked him quietly, an eyebrow raised.

"Away," Flash answered. "I'm glad she's ok."

He turned to leave when he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. "Don't go too far, I have a feeling she'll want to talk to you and soon."

Flash nodded resolutely and walked out of the room.

He was happy that Shayera was awake, but at the same time… the saying if you love something set it free and if it's meant to be they'll come back to you, popped into his head. He hoped she'd come back to him, but he couldn't force her; he didn't want it to be forced. Flash knew there love was meant to be, he just needed to give Shayera time to figure that part out.

Flash let out a resigned sigh as he entered his own room. For the first time in a long time he felt truly exhausted and actually felt like he needed more than the four hours of sleep he usually got. And sleep is what came to him.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Again, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, you enjoyed it enough to leave me a review.

Thanks to all those who did review the last chapter: **Miles333** _(yep, I got the idea);_ **Branwen; soccer2010; darklover; RaiderTKD; Sawyer Fan** _(apparently, I can't continue in the quick updating mode, slow updating is my curse)_; **Princess of side effect; Alma; fluffyinmypocket; and Mistress Temari-sama**.

So, chapter 13 should be up at the latest in December sometime, hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Yay, look at me updating when I said I would. Awesome! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Chapter 13:**

Shayera smiled at John as he sat at her bedside. He had been acting like her devoted servant, ever since she had woken up, three hours before.

"John, I'm fine, I swear," she pleaded with him.

He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'm just so glad you're awake… I thought… I thought we might have lost you," he said in wonder.

Shayera laughed kindly. "John, the doctors said it was just a fainting spell."

"That lasted for two days!!" John reminded her. "That isn't like any fainting spell I've ever heard of."

"It was," she insisted stubbornly.

"Yeah right," he replied.

They both stared at each other hard until both their faces broke into a smile at the exact same time.

'Just like old times…' Shayera thought. She let out a sad sigh and her smile faded.

"What is it Shayera?" John asked concernedly.

Shayera met his gaze and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing…" she tried to assure. "Um… do you mind, I think I need a shower?"

"Oh no… no… go ahead," he quickly obliged. He stood up. "I'll come back in a bit."

"Ok," Shayera answered. "I'll see you later."

He left the room. Shayera stayed in bed a second longer, wondering where Flash had disappeared to.

* * *

Shayera couldn't take it anymore. She had taken a nice refreshing shower that she had needed badly and then she had tried her hardest to stay in bed like a good little patient.

But, after fifteen minutes of that, she had deemed herself ready to go stir crazy. And she also didn't want to sit around and wait for John to come back so they could act like everything was just like before.

Besides, she was very curious to see where Flash had skittered off to. And that is why she was all dressed now and walking down the halls with everyone staring at her strangely.

"Shayera!" Diana's voice shot shrilly through her ears. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Crap!" Shayera murmured to herself. Slowly, she turned around to come face to face with Diana's displeased face.

"Well," Diana prompted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was just going for a walk. My legs are cramped, I've been in bed for two days straight," Shayera pled her case.

"Uh huh. Didn't the doctor specifically say to stay in bed?" Diana inquired, unrelenting.

"Yes," Shayera answered, not covering up the sigh that followed.

"Well," Diana stated, pausing, "What do doctors know anyway?"

Shayera stared at her friend wide-eyed until Diana broke into a grin. Shayera soon followed with a laugh of her own.

"You had me there; I thought I was busted," Shayera informed her friend.

"Well, you aren't for now. Just don't stay up too long," Diana told her. "I don't want to see you stress yourself out again."

"I won't," Shayera promised.

"Ok, get going." Diana gave her a friendly push to get her moving.

Shayera turned back around and went on her way, happy that she had a kind, understanding friend.

* * *

Flash lay on his back on his bed. He let out his third sad sigh in the span of a minute. He really hoped that his backing off wouldn't back fire on him. That Shayera would truly see that they were meant for each other.

His brooding thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. For a minute Flash seriously considered not getting up to answer it. But at the same time he knew it could be important or about Shayera. So, finally, he got up and pushed the button for the door to slide open. When it did there was no one there.

Figuring that he had taken too long to answer the knock, he looked around to see if anyone was near by. And that's when he saw the flash of red hair moving to his right.

"Shayera!" he called out quickly.

Shayera stopped mid-stride and turned around. She was smiling. "Flash, hey, I thought you were sleeping."

Flash shook his head. 'Nope, I was just too slow to get up." Shayera shot him a strange look and Flash laughed nervously. "Yeah, ironic, I know. Did you want to come in?"

Shayera looked to be considering this. "Are you sure you're up for a visit?"

"I should be asking you that," he replied.

They both went silent and a second later Flash stepped to the side and Shayera walked right in. The door slid shut behind them.

He gestured for her to sit down and she chose to sit on his bed cross-legged. Flash, himself, took the lone chair in the room and propped his legs up on his night-stand.

"How are you feeling?" Flash asked her.

"Good, good," she replied.

"Uh…" Flash started slowly. "Where's John?"

"Oh," Shayera started, surprised. "I asked him to give me a… break. I needed some alone time."

"I see," Flash said, taking this in. "But you're not alone now. What's up?"

"Wally, you ran off so fast after I woke up, how come?" Shayera spoke up. "I missed you."

Flash let out a sigh. "Truth?" he looked at her questioningly and she nodded. "I felt like I didn't belong there at the time. I mean you and John… you looked so cozy."

"I see," Shayera said. "So, you thought that I decided at that moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with John. Right there, right then."

Flash shrugged his shoulders. He braced himself for what she had to say next.

"Wally, something happened to me while I was out," she confessed. "Something that made me realize a few things."

"But I thought you said you didn't remember what was going on in your head?" Flash inquired.

"I wasn't sure what it all meant when you asked me. I had just woken up and things were still a bit fuzzy. But now I know," she said cryptically, she went silent just staring at him.

"Well…" Flash prompted.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Wally I've been denying my feelings for you. I've been trying to bury them deep down, because they're new. And they could lead to new and scary things…" Shayera paused to look him in the eye.

Flash held her gaze and what he saw in her eyes gave him new hope. "Shayera?"

"Wally… I love you," she confessed smiling at him. He came to sit by her side. She stared back at her now fidgeting hands in her lap. "I… I love you," she repeated softly.

His heart swelling to hear her words he reached for her hand and held it in his own. "Shayera, I love you too."

Her green eyes travelled from their entwined hands up to meet his blue eyed gaze. "What I realized Wally, is if I kept on denying my feelings for you now, there would come a day when I wouldn't be able to deny my love. And if I hold on till that day I wouldn't be hurting just you and me, but a whole lot of other people."

Flash looked at her quizzically. He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he did know that she just admitted to loving him. "You're not denying it anymore," he brought her hand to his lips. "You love me?"

Shayera smiled and nodded. "I love you."

He leaned in close so their noses were almost touching. "I'm not hurting anymore," he admitted happily.

Shayera reached a hand out to cup his face. "I never wanted to hurt you, Wally, I'm sorry."

She looked stricken all of the sudden and he wanted to reassure her. "Hey, hey," he started, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Shayera I'm ok. I'm fine…" he paused to place another kiss on her other cheek. "I'm all better now that I know how you really feel. I love you so much."

Shayera laughed happily to hear him say that. "Flash… Wally I love you, I really do." She returned his kisses on his own cheeks. "I'm not hurting anymore, either."

He took her face in both his hands and said, "I'm glad," just before he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Well that's it for now. It's not quite done yet. There'll be one more chapter and an epilogue left. So, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.

Thanks to those who reviewed: **darklover; Miles333; Sawyer Fan; katetheboneslover; Cabrera1234; and Shadowed Night Sky.**

Next update will probably come in early January.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Hello, all! So, here's the second to last chapter! One more to go, and then we're done! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, it's been fun writing this one. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Justice League.

**Chapter 14:**

Shayera slowly walked back to her own room. After insisting to Flash a few times over that she'd be fine walking on her own, she kissed him bye with the promise of seeing him very soon.

They were in love and happy. And she was glad that she'd seen the light, literally. She laughed to herself at the irony.

"Shayera are you ok?" she heard from behind her.

She turned around to see John rushing towards her. And her stomach did a little flip.

"John, yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a little walk. I've been cooped up in that bed for too long," she answered nervously.

Then, she walked the last little bit to her room, knowing that John would follow behind her. They reached her room and she shut the door behind them. Shayera took a seat on her bed and John stayed standing.

"So, you went for a walk?"

"Yeah… I saw Flash," she admitted.

"Ah… Flash," he said knowingly. He took a seat in the chair by her bedside. "Something's changed."

"John, I-"

He put a hand up for her to stop. "I knew he loved you, I just wasn't sure what you felt for him."

"You knew?" she asked surprised.

John nodded. "I had my suspicions, but he told me while you were out."

"I see," Shayera said demurely. She hung her head low, closing her eyes; she wasn't sure how to proceed. She wasn't sure how to break someone's heart.

"So…" John spoke up. "You love him."

It was a statement more than a question, but still Shayera answered, "Yes."

"I knew… I knew I had taken too long in getting back to you. But I thought…" John stuttered. "Well, I thought you still loved me."

Shayera's eyes widened at his admission. "John, John I did love you. I mean, I do still, but I just know its better this way."

John looked confused. "I don't understand. What do you mean its better this way?"

Shayera let out a sigh. "John, you and I together, I think we had our chance. It was good while we were together, but I just don't think that feeling would last. I'm sorry."

John turned his back on her. "I'm sorry too, Shayera. Even though you don't seem to think so, I know that we could have a great future together."

Shayera didn't respond.

"But, I respect your wishes and if Flash is who you want then I'll leave you alone," John added in understanding.

"Thank you John," Shayera replied warmly.

John turned around and closed the distance between them in three quick strides. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips. In turn Shayera touched his cheek.

John pulled back from her and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you Shayera."

And then he was out of her room a second later.

* * *

Shayera woke up the next morning a little disoriented. For one fearful second she thought she was back in her twilight zone. But as her eyes fluttered open, she saw the familiar shape of her own room. And she felt refreshed to be there.

She did not miss her twilight zone life. But, as she looked back on the events that went on in her head, she took them fro what they were. Someone- her own conscious, or some outside force- was trying to lead her to the right decision. She wasn't sure if the events were real or could have ever become real but she was glad she wasn't going to find out.

She knew she had made the right decision.

Stepping out of her room she wasn't really surprised to see Flash leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"So," she stated by way of greeting. "How long have you been standing there?"

As if realizing how he looked, waiting for her, he stuttered, "What do you mean? I… I um… just got here." She sent him a smirk that coaxed the truth out of him. "Two hours now."

"Wally!" she laughed. "You could have knocked!"

He looked sheepish. "I know. But I didn't want to wake you."

True she had been sleeping, but she didn't think waking up to him would have been so bad.

She walked up to him and hooked her arm through his and then pushed them to start walking.

"Where are we going?" Flash asked suspiciously.

"To the doctors," she told him forthright. "I want a clean bill of health so I can put myself back on the rosters for a mission."

"Shayera! You just woke up yesterday!" Flash reacted with obvious concern.

"Yes, and now I'm a little bored," she assured him.

"Can't you give it a week," Flash protested.

"No," Shayera shot down.

"A few days?" Flash tried again.

"No," Shayera replied. "And you know I heard a rumour Lex Luthor broke out of prison again. I'm definitely putting myself up for that mission."

"Shayera!"

"Of course, I'm not letting you anywhere near that psycho again. So, you'll have to find a different mission. But, I'll give him a punch from you," Shayera went on ignoring his protests.

"Shayera!" Flash tried again, this time stopping them in their tracks.

Shayera smiled up at him. She reached up and touched her fingertips to either side of his face. "Wally, don't worry about me, please. I feel fine. Better than fine! Do you know why?"

"Why?" he huffed.

"Because, I love you! And you love me! And that makes everything better," she told him. "That makes me feel better."

Flash let out a sigh. "I'm glad… really, and I do love you. I just don't want to lose you."

Shayera wrapped her arms around him. "And you won't ever."

She let him hug her back briefly, before pulling back.

"Now," she took his hand in his. "Let's go kick someone's ass!"

* * *

Well that's the last chapter! Only the epilogue left! I hope everyone has enjoyed this whole story. I know I've had a lot of fun writing it.

Thank you to all who have been reading and to those that reviewed: **darklover; Leya Gecko; cabrera1234; Shadowed Night Sky; Sawyer Fan; The Chaotic Soul of Demons; and Forlorn Melody.**

Thanks everyone!


	15. Epilogue

**A/N:** Well this is it, the last chapter. It's been fun! I hope you enjoy this last bit. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League.

**Epilogue:**

Shayera was fast asleep when a noise woke her up. She looked around her room, groggy, trying to see if anything was out of place. Nothing. So she laid her head back down and shut her tired eyes. The sound came again a second later and she realized it was a gurgling sound. And it was coming from the baby monitor at her bedside table.

She looked to her side, at the lump lying there. He had not stirred a single bit, so she guessed it was her turn at baby duty. Shayera pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Slowly, she made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall. Turning a corner, she came to a stop in front of another door.

Opening it, she came face to face with her bouncing baby boy, fully awake, and standing up in his crib, ready to greet her.

Shayera laughed at the happy smile on her son's face and made her way towards him.

"Hey sweetheart," she greeted. "How are you this morning?"

She reached for him and gave him a sniff. "Oh, I see, a little smelly are we?"

The baby boy wrapped himself around his mother, so happy to see her. She walked over to the change table and began to change his diaper.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked rhetorically, none-the-less he gurgled his answer. "Oh, is that right, well I guess we'll have to wake up your daddy for that."

Finishing up with his diaper, she picked him back up and carried him out the door, down the hallway, and back to her bedroom.

She tiptoed towards her bed and sat down with her baby in her lap.

"Why don't you wake him up," she suggested happily. She let her son crawl over her sleeping husband. She watched as her son pulled at his dad's hair.

"What the-" she heard being mumbled. "John! What are you doing here?"

Shayera laughed out loud at his reaction. And, at the sound of her laughter, he sat up.

"Shayera?"

"Good Morning," she greeted merrily.

"Morning," he replied, smiling. "Nice wake up call."

"I thought so," Shayera agreed. "Now, you're son has a special request."

"Does he?"

"Yes, John, why don't you tell him," Shayera stated demurely, a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

Her son gurgled a couple of times, emphasizing his 'words' with a few ear and hair pulls.

"I see," he answered. "Shayera, translation, please."

"Clearly, he said he wants you to take him to the park while his mommy relaxes a little more in bed," Shayera said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh clearly," he said, amused.

He picked up his son and began to walk out of the room. "Come on son, mommy is trying to get rid of us."

Shayera laughed. "Thank you Wally!"

Flash turned back around; leaning over her he gave her a kiss. "Anything for you, Shayera."

* * *

Well that's it! It's done. I can't believe it's been 3 years since I started this (almost 4, yikes). I started this thinking it would be just the first chapter, a one shot. And then I just had to keep on writing. It was just too much fun.

So, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading this. And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. And to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **Miles333; cabrera1234; Leya Gecko; Sawyer Fan; Shadowed Night Sky; and The Chaotic Soul of Demons.**

What's next? Well I don't know if I'll be coming out with anymore Justice League stories. But I'll probably be working on my other story, Secret Crush. And, I might post another X-men story or two.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
